


The Wars to Come

by Aviator39



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: A Galaxy Far Far Away, Abuse, Angst, Armitage Hux Has Feelings, Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, Battle, Bi-Sexual Poe Dameron, Character Death, Child Marriage, Daenerys (Lanai) is inspired by GoT Daenerys, Dragons, Drama, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fire, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Choking (Star Wars), Force Dyad (Star Wars), Force-Sensitive Leia Organa, Gen, Jedi Luke Skywalker, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Luke's B+ Parenting, M/M, Naboo Culture and Customs (Star Wars), Nice Armitage Hux, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Relationship(s), Planet Naboo (Star Wars), Poe Dameron Needs A Hug, Politics, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Protective Poe Dameron, Rey Needs A Hug, Spies, Spy Armitage Hux, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, War, Westeros Inspired, space dragons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 13:25:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22885348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aviator39/pseuds/Aviator39
Summary: The Dragon Queen who wears her name is a true Targaryen - the Queen of Naboo and the Seven Kingdoms. At the Battle of Crait, she is the Resistance's only hope. In which, Kylo Ren in the Supreme Leader. Rey succeeds in bringing Luke back to the Resistance. They're all in the Great Game now, and the war is only just beginning.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Daenerys (Lanai) Targaryen, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Original Female Character(s), Kaydel Ko Connix/Original Female Character(s), Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s) (Past), Leia Organa & Daenerys (Lanai) Targaryen, Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa/Han Solo, Luke Skywalker & Daenerys (Lanai) Targaryen, Poe Dameron/Finn/Rey
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	The Wars to Come

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Daenerys is directly inspired/influenced by Daenerys from Game of Thrones.

_ “Remember what you must do when they undervalue you, when they think your softness is your weakness, when they treat your kindness like it is their advantage. You awaken every dragon, every wolf, every monster that sleeps inside you and you remind them what hell looks like when it wears the skin of a gentle human.”  _ _ \- Nikita Gill _

* * *

“Get down!” Leia shouted, grabbing Poe’s hand as they scrambled for cover, the whine of the battering ram canon growing steadily louder. “Get clear of the doors!” She ordered, her words torn away as the doors exploded inward, a massive hole left in the battering ram’s wake. 

Freezing wind and snow rushed in, stirring the dust and cobwebs gathered on decades old equipment. The subtle rumble of the First Order advancing reached their ears as the Resistance dusted themselves off. 

No one had answered their distress signal. Not even Rey had hailed them. They were alone and defenseless against the massing First Order. They huddled around the hole blasted through the durasteel doors, shivering against the bitter chill as they watched the wave of black-uniformed officers and white-armored Stormtroopers advance; Captain Phasma’s shining chrome armor reflecting the harsh sunlight. 

The massing infantry was followed by hovering Fighters and towering AT-ATs, all with their guns trained on the tiny Resistance force. 

It was an intimidating front, but Leia refused to give up hope. After all, rebellions were built on hope, and if she had hope then the others would as well. She frowned as the First Order advance suddenly halted, an uneasy ripple of murmurs reaching them across the salt plain. 

“Quiet!” Leia ordered, her rag tag group falling silent as the rumble of hoofbeats began to reach their ears. 

They jumped as the communications array crackled to life, a garbled voice coming through the ancient speakers. “Can a-yon- he-r me?” The voice asked as the speakers crackled, releasing a high-pitched whine, the next hail coming through clear. “Resistance forces, this is General Connix of the Naboo. We received your distress signal and our Queen has answered.” 

Leia inhaled sharply, daring to look up at the pale sky, heart stuttering in relief at the sight of dozens of glimmering silver ships and blue-bellied fighters exiting hyperspace, their blasters firing as they began facing off against the First Order. “Dany!” She breathed, exchanging looks with Poe and Kaydel as the hoofbeats grew louder, war cries carried on the wind. 

General Hux eyed the Noobian ships with equal parts trepidation and hope. So far, his plan was working perfectly. Forcing the Resistance into a corner had elicited the response he’d hoped for - a dramatic, self-sacrifice on their part that delivered a near crippling blow to the First Order, eliminating nearly half their fleet - which drove them into the position they were in now. 

Steadily, the blurred forms materialized into hundreds of mounted riders, each wielding a crescent blade and screaming a war cry. Their numbers seemed to span the entire horizon, their galloping horses making the ground shake. 

“We can take them.” Ren muttered to his right, manic determination glittering in his eyes even as the riders drew nearer, the terror of the ground troops palpable through the Force. 

Hux thinned his lips, his mother's words echoing in the back of his mind,  _ Only a fool would meet the Dothraki on an open field, _ and listened to the relay of commands from the ground as the Captains shouted encouragement to their soldiers. “Gunners at the ready! Hold the line! Courage! Courage!” The shouts overlapped with each other and he could see the subtle shifting of the front line as they wavered in place, well-placed terror snaking its way down their spines. 

He clenched his gloved hands into fists as the war cries and pounding hoofbeats grew impossibly louder until it felt as though the riders were in the AT-AT with him. “Get back to the  _ Finalizer. _ ” Hux snapped at Ren, words clipped, he knew what the Dothraki would do to them - they killed for sport, uncaring of who they were facing. 

They were some of the most fearsome warriors in the galaxy - true raiders who took anything and everything they could from those they conquered - and now they followed the Dragon Queen,  _ his _ Queen. 

“I’m not leaving.” Ren retorted petulantly. “The Resistance is  _ mine _ .” He snarled, the twisted scar crossing his face making him look like some kind of nightmarish figure, but Hux knew he was nothing more than a cruel child lashing out at what the universe continued to deny him. 

“You’re the Supreme Leader, not a damn Stormtrooper!” Hux shouted, longing for the day when he could return to his Queen’s side and deal with a rational leader. Babysitting certainly hadn’t been in the job description when he’d agreed to be a spy. “We’re about to be overrun!” He stated, covering his head as Ren proceeded to slam him against the sides of the AT-AT, ribs cracking and blood trickling down the side of his face.

Ren’s face was twisted in a viscous snarl. “Remember your place, General.” He mocked before turning back to the view of the advancing Dothraki. “They’re savages. We can hold them off.” 

As if in answer to his arrogance, the deafening screech of a dragon sounded overhead.

The remaining Resistance looked skyward at the sound of the dragon, elated cheers leaving their lips at the sight of the massive winged beast soaring overhead and the silver-haired rider on its back. Leia brought a hand up to cover her mouth in awe. She had figured Daenerys would send the Dothraki and her navy, but she hadn’t thought that the Queen herself would place herself at risk. 

She watched as Dany guided the dragon - Balerion, she remembered - its black, Beskar armor gleaming harshly in the bright sunlight and making it difficult to look at it. It’s shadow seemed to span the entire plateau, enormous wings buffeting them with a backdraft that nearly knocked them off their feet. 

So far, the First Order had made no move to attack, and Leia posited that perhaps they were as stunned as the Resistance was; Shocked into inaction at the sight of a beast that was usually the subject of bedtime stories for most. 

Balerion let loose another screech, louder than the last as they neared the massed forces of the First Order as Daenerys scrutinized the scene from her perch, a defiant gleam in her eyes as she urged her dragon onward. She could feel their terror through the Force, the feeling almost suffocating in its thickness, but she refused to let it affect her. She was the Mother of Dragons, Breaker of Chains and Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea -- she bowed to no one. 

“ _ Dracarys! _ ” Daenerys sang out, the command both war cry and song as Balerion reared back his head before releasing a column of flame, setting alight the First Order infantry in front of them. Agonized screams mixed with the Dothraki’s war cries as the burning men stumbled about blindly, hopelessly trying to extinguish themselves before collapsing into piles of ash. 

She wheeled around, letting the thick underbelly armor take the brunt of the first volley of blaster-fire. It was a lost battle for the First Order, but Dany doubted they’d realized that yet. Her eyes darted skyward, satisfaction warming her chest at the sight of her navy taking on the remaining Star Destroyers, its fighters darting in-and-out of the debris field as they made the Tie Fighters chase them. 

Coming back around, she inhaled sharply as a dreaded but familiar presence made itself known through the Force. Kylo Ren - now Supreme Leader - watching the from the relative safety of an AT-AT as his people burned. She extended her own powers, searching for the only one she truly cared about, finding Hux in the same AT-AT though his signature was a mixed wave of pain and smug satisfaction. 

She snarled, the Force around her expanding and contracting in response as the Dothraki finally reached the front line and barrelled through, trampling the terrified First Order under horse and arahk like, the blood splattering the ground just a shade darker then the red salt. 

Balerion roared as Daenerys guided him into position above what was more or less the middle of the First Order ranks. “Dracarys!” The word left her lips as a whisper, but Balerion understood all the same, releasing column after column of scorching flames as they flew overhead. 

The air was thick with ash, the stench of burning flesh and salt permeating the air even through the AT-AT’s ventilation system as Ren and Hux stared out at the carnage surrounding them. Officers, infantry and Stormtroopers alike scrambled in every direction, the majority on fire as they desperately searched for a way to put out the flames. They jerked back as a column of flame descended directly in front of them, taking out an entire company of Stormtroopers in one blow, piles of ash in place of where they once stood. 

“All fighters engage the dragon.” Hux ordered, though he hated the thought of placing Dany in any kind of danger but knowing if he didn’t he would be a dead spy before long. 

Ren growled something under his breath. “General Hux, advance.” He ordered, dark eyes bright with mania. “No quarter. No prisoners.” 

Hux nodded, holding onto the back of the pilot’s seat with a white-knuckled grip as the AT-ATs began to advance, their steady plodding footsteps sending tremors through the entire structure. 

Daenerys ducked as blaster fire shot past her head, pulling Balerion into a climb, the frigid air stinging her cheeks as they climbed, Tie Fighters hot on their tail before twisting around and diving back towards the surface. She risked a glance over her shoulder as they streaked past the huddled Resistance, Balerion’s tail lashing out to strike the mountain, a spray of ice and rock taking out two of the Fighters. 

She inhaled shakily, battling Tie Fighters wasn’t something that was exactly easy on a dragon, the ships were capable of maneuvers a beast as large as Balerion wasn’t. 

The crack of a ship exiting hyperspace into the atmosphere drew her attention just as the Millennium Falcon shot by overhead. 

Leia clasped her hands to her chest, true relief washing over her at the sight of the Millennium Falcon and the not one, but two Force signatures it carried. Her gaze drifted back to the battlefield, blood slicking the salt until they blended together as ash continued to swirl through the air, choking in its thickness. She would be lying if it didn’t please her to see more First Order bodies than Dothraki littering the plateau as a familiar wave of her son’s rage washed over her, pulling her eyes from the carnage to the viewport of the foremost AT-AT. 

“Ben…” She breathed, heart shattering all over again. 

Ren clenched his jaw at the familiar steadiness of his mother’s Force signature, at the grief that was palpable even though he thought he’d armored himself against such feelings. His rage flared anew as the Millennium Falcon sped past, taking out an AT-AT. “Blow that piece of junk  _ out of the sky! _ ” He shouted, baring his teeth in a snarl as the Fighters pulled off from their pursuit of the dragon to wheel about and fall in on the Falcon’s tail. 

“She drew ‘em off! All of ‘em!” Poe cheered as he watched the Fighters peel off to pursue the Falcon. “Oh, they  _ hate _ that ship!” He crowed, grabbing Finn by the shoulder and shaking him in excitement. “We just might win this!” 

His cheer was joined by the others as the Falcon and Balerion laid down another wave of fire, billows of ash sailing into the air to join the columns of smoke to nearly block out the sun, a war-induced shadow falling over the salt plain. Tie Fighters spiraled out of the sky as they fell, their fiery crashes and subsequent explosions continuing to fuel the raging fires. 

Row after row of soldiers and Stormtroopers fell to dragon fire, their agonized screams mixing with the Dothraki’s war cries and the whine the AT-ATs as they fell to the Falcon’s blaster fire. Soon all that remained was a mixed group of perhaps three-hundred soldiers and Stormtroopers, the latter - including Captain Phasma - having removed their helmets as the ventilators became choked with ash, and the lone AT-AT containing General Hux and Kylo Ren. 

“This ends today.” Ren snarled, gloved hands clenched into tight fists. “I’m going to kill that Dragon Bitch!” He growled, violently shoving Hux aside as the General attempted to reason with him and stormed down the steps of the AT-AT as they descended. 

Daenerys’ gaze followed the Falcon as it landed beside the rag tag Resistance group, and Rey and Luke exited the ship. Undoubtedly, Luke had come to face-off against Ren in some heroic, self-sacrificial gesture, but she knew he possessed neither the strength nor the skill to fight his former Padawan. Guiding Balerion down, they landed with a bone-jarring thud, the dragon’s weight sending cracks spidering across the salt, the crevices looking like wounds in bright red salt.

She inhaled deeply, smoke and ash stinging her lungs as she readied herself for what was coming. Climbing down from Balerion’s back, Dany met Leia’s gaze with a steadiness that belied her trepidation as an unspoken message passed between them. 

_ “Ben is lost; only Kylo Ren remains.” _ Leia stated resignedly through their Force-bond. “ _ My son is gone. _ ” 

Dany pursed her lips, violet eyes grieved. “ _ I never wanted it to come to this.” _ She murmured apologetically as the familiar darkness of Ren washed over them both. “ _ Forgive me. _ ” With that, she turned back to face the still burning battlefield, the Dothraki horde herding the remaining ground troops as Ren strode past through the ashes that had once been his people without regard. 

Though she hated the man before her, Dany couldn’t help how her heart bled for the boy he had been. The boy who had been her best friend before everything had gone wrong. 

Balerion gave a concerned chitter as Dany began pacing forward across the plateau, the dragon shuffling to follow her but stilled as she held out a hand. “Protect them.” She ordered softly in Valyrian, smiling shakily as Balerion bowed his head, moving until his hulking form was behind the rag tag Resistance group, tail curled around them protectively. 

“This isn’t her fight.” Luke stated as they watched Daenerys - Lanai - stride confidently across the salt plain to face his former Padawan. “I’m the one who failed Ben; it should be me out there, not her.” He insisted firmly. 

“And then you’d be dead.” Rey declared matter-of-factly, her hazel eyes hard as she stared ahead, the Force wavering in anticipation for the coming battle. “And I would have wasted my time.” She glared at the old Jedi, the foolish optimism that he had been the Resistance’s last hope had faded quickly once she’d laid eyes on Daenerys. 

Luke pressed his lips together, aged features irritated but he remained silent as he watched his daughter stride forward to meet her once husband. Her silver-gold was braided elaborately down her back, the end of it nearly reaching the base of her back, a testament to her many victories in battle. 

The Dothraki only cut their hair if they were defeated. 

Finally, both figures stopped - the perfect dichotomy of Dark and Light - the physical distance between them a yawning pit in the Force. 

“Did you come back to say you forgive me?” Ren mocked as his former wife stopped several feet in front of him, her exquisite Valyrian features a blank mask as she regarded him. “To save my soul?” He pressed, dark eyes glimmering with manic, frenzied power. 

Daenerys regarded him with pity, though her violet eyes expressed nothing but steady calmness. “No.” She intoned evenly, shaking her head, the presence of her lightsaber a heavy weight against her thigh. “Your soul is lost, and no amount of forgiveness will bring it back.” 

The admission seemed to startle Ren slightly as he shuffled in place before shrugging off his cloak dramatically, the heavy black fabric fluttering to the ground. He took a few steps forward before planting his feet apart and igniting his lightsaber, the unstable red blade crackling with poorly contained energy. 

She ignited her own blade in turn, the hilt a familiar weight in her hand as the white blade bathed her in ethereal light, her hands steady as she held the weapon before her. Unlike Ren’s, her saber pulsed with the stability of an undamaged Kyber crystal, its white brilliance as rare as the damage done to the red one contained within Ren’s blade. 

It took a great deal of force to crack a Kyber crystal. 

Ren raised his blade in front of his face, the crackling crossguard illuminating his face with its haunting, nightmarish light. The bruises under his eyes made them look hollow as they stared each other down - Dark and Light - as she waited for him to strike first. He was always the one to strike first, whether it had been in training or during a beating before raping her. 

True to form struck first, charging at her with familiar rage and bringing his blade down in a deadly arc. Dany ducked, boots scraping against the salt as she spun around, blade outstretched to protect herself and they wheeled around to face each other once more, opposite from where they had begun. 

The Force stretched between them like a rope ready to snap, its tension palpable as it vibrated around them, snapping as Kylo lunged at her again, bringing his blade down in a blow meant to sever her head as she arched backwards, watching the crackling crimson blade skim past her face as she dropped to her knees, skidding across the salt and pivoting to face him. 

Dany rose to her feet, heart thundering in her chest even as she forced herself to maintain her calm exterior. The more frustrated Ren became, the sloppier his moves would get, and that was her advantage against his larger bulk. 

“I failed you, Ben. I’m sorry.” She said, the lies like acid in her mouth but she swallowed the rising bile down. “I’m sorry I didn’t fight harder for you.” 

Ren sneered, the gesture making his scar twitch grotesquely. “I’m sure you are!” He mocked, ever the petulant child. “The Resistance is dead. The war is over.” The darkness around him was suffocating, its claws sunk deep into his Force signature, infecting it with malice and hate. “And, when I kill you, and the cowards you protect, I will have killed the Jedi.” 

Daenerys scoffed, giving up on the platitudes. “Amazing...every word you just said was wrong; you’re as misguided as ever.” She said, steady control to his manic shouting. “The Rebellion is reborn today, and the war is just beginning. I am not the last Jedi.”

“I’ll destroy her, and your father - all of it!” He spat, trembling with indignant anger as his grip flexed around his saber.

She shook her head, readying her blade. “No...strike me down in anger and I’ll always be with you.” Daenerys warned, though she knew the battle was inevitable. “Just like your father…and our child.” Her gaze drifted to behind him where her General was exiting the AT-AT, pain pulsing across their bond as he and the other officers with him sprinted towards Ren’s waiting shuttle, no doubt deployed from the  _ Finalizer _ as the First Order began their retreat. The hand not holding her saber grew hot as Force energy pooled in the palm, its white-blue essence streaming out between her fingers. “May we meet again.” Dany murmured before she threw her hand out, a sparking ball of energy exploding from her palm and smacking Ren in the chest, sending him tumbling backwards. 

He came to a stop against one of the AT-AT’s legs, two Deathtroopers scrambling forward to scoop him up even as he struggled against their grips. “No!” Ren snarled, thrashing against the unrelenting grip of the Deathtroopers as the General looked on. “She’s mine!” 

Hux’s gaze shifted past a struggling Ren to Daenerys who stood solemnly against the bleak landscape, the exposed crimson salt from her and Ren’s fight looking far too much like blood for his comfort. Their gazes locked, ice blue holding violet as they absorbed each other’s presence for the first time in months. 

“ _ I will come to you soon.” _ Daenerys murmured, heart fluttering with longing. “ _ I love you.” _ She looked up, blinking rapidly to dispel gathering tears. “ _ May the Force be with you. _ ” Her breath exhaled shakily as Hux’s presence retreated, Ren’s shuttle rising into the air before quickly disappearing and jumping to hyperspace.

Smothering her lightsaber, Daenerys returned it to its place on her thigh, exhaustion and grief weighing heavily on her shoulder as she turned, making her way back to the others. She mounted the horse waiting for her, its silver-white coat shimmering as its muscles rippled as she guided it over to the huddled First Order survivors, the rag tag Resistance forces falling into step behind her. 

Balerion ambled along beside her, his plodding steps fracturing the ground with every step before gathering himself behind Daenerys as she came to a stop before the First Order. 

The survivors stared up at her with eyes dull in defeat, faces and uniforms streaked with ash. Of the nearly five-thousand that had gone to the surface, only a mere three-hundred lived. She was relieved to find Lieutenant Mitaka among them, the young man’s hands shaking despite his best efforts, though unlike his compatriots he showed no disdain for Daenerys. No doubt her General had confided in the Lieutenant. 

She circled her horse around, the reigns tight in her grip. “I know what Kylo Ren has told you.” Daenerys began, voice steady as it carried across the space. “That I have come to destroy your cities, burn down your homes, murder you, and orphan your children.” A ripple of uneasy murmurs circulated through the First Order. “But that’s Kylo Ren, not me. I’m not here to murder, and all I want to is to destroy the wheel that rolls over rich and poor, First Order and Resistance to nothing but the benefit of the Kylo Ren’s of the galaxy.” Her gaze was steady as she regarded them, ignoring the irritation of the others behind her. The decision of what to do with the survivors was not up to them. “I offer you a choice: bend the knee and join me. Together we will leave the world a better place than we found it. Or, refuse, and die.”

Daenerys watched as officers and Stormtroopers lowered themselves to one knee and bowed their heads while others stared at them in disbelief. Her gaze flickered briefly to Balerion who swiveled his massive head around to face them, maw opening to release a deafening screech. Immediately, nearly two-thirds of the survivors sank to one knee, trembling as they bowed their heads in allegiance. 

Her gaze drifted to Captain Phasma whose chrome armor was scuffed, its shine dull with ash, and the young Major at her side. “Step forward, Captain...Major.” Daenerys intoned, expression placid as they approached. “You will not kneel?”

“We already have a ruler.” Captain Phasma replied politely, helmet tucked under her arm. “One that was born in this galaxy and spent his entire life here, not some foreign invader with an army of savages at her back.” The Major Peavy finished with a disgusted sneer. 

Leia stepped forward then, looking up at Daenerys. “Your Grace, perhaps they could take The Black?” She questioned, shielding her eyes against the glaring sun as Daenerys met her gaze. “Whatever else they are, they’re true soldiers. They’d be invaluable in the war.” 

“You cannot send me to the Wall.” Captain Phasma interjected sharply, blue eyes sharp as she stared down the Dragon Queen. “You are not my Queen.”

Daenerys nodded subtly, glancing at Leia before gesturing to the Dothraki, four riders dismounting and coming forward, arakhs glinting in the sun. “Your Grace, nothing scrubs bold notions from the mind like a few weeks in a dark cell.” Leia pressed. 

“I meant what I said.” Daenerys ground out as she looked down at the Resistance General. “I’m not here to put men in chains. If that becomes an option, many will choose it.” She stated. “I gave them a choice. They made it.

“Your Grace, if you start beheading entire comp-” 

“I’m not beheading anyone.” Daenerys said lowly, and Leia swallowed thickly at the pronouncement, realization bright in her eyes as Balerion stirred, growling as he shifted in place, scales reflecting the harsh sunlight. 

Daenerys nodded once more at the Dothraki who moved forward, seizing Captain Phasma and the Major by the arms before marching them in front of Balerion who rose up to his full height, wings flared. “Captain Phasma...Major Peavy - I, Daenerys of House Targaryen, First of my Name, Breaker of Chains and Mother of Dragons - sentence you to death.” She pronounced, violet gaze dispassionate as she looked down on the two officers. “Dracarys.” 

The column of flame that erupted from Balerion’s throat had the others stumbling back, the heat searing as the officers each let out a single scream before falling silent as the flames consumed them, bodies collapsing into ash.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love <3


End file.
